minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
GreyGirl (1)
Introduction Hey there! This is the sequel to 'Entity 303 Strikes Again'. If you haven't read it yet, make sure to check it out before you read this one. GreyGirl will be a mini-series where Katie becomes the hacker she wants to be...the good kind, of course. Enjoy! -TheYellowOcelot 6 Months Later... Dear Entity 303, Hey, it's me, Katie. Remember me? The girl who was too foolish to save her computer from being hacked. Well...Think again. How did I find your personal e-mail address? Mm, let me think, I think Notch might've given it to me. JK. Listen here, I'm not joking around. I need you to seriously stop hacking and destroying innocent kids' computers. At first, I thought you only hacked Minecraft worlds. But no, you ruined my whole damned computer. Even my dad, a professional game coder, couldn't track you down. Now, 6 months later and after non-stop lessons and training, I'm finally ready to take you down. You think you're so smart and cool, hacking Minecraft, the world famous videogame? Well, think again. I can hack, too. Sure, I lack some experience, but you can't blame a girl for trying. Sure, I'm a kid, sure, I'm doing illegal stuff, but I want you to apologize for all the hurt you've caused. You've cost my family money. And suffering. Not to mention, our WiFi was down for a week. Curse you. Anyway, here's a little present. www.uwu.goodlucknotch.co.us Feel free to check out my present... -Best wishes, Katie. Katie's POV Katie read her letter over. Should be good enough, ''she thought to herself. She also made sure that she hadn't left behind any personal information that Entity 303 could use to track her down. In the past 6 months, she'd changed and developed. Now a little over thirteen, Katie was a very fast learner. Very bright, too. "Katie? You coming or what?" The static voice of Emily rang from her phone. She snapped out of her daze. "Yeah, sure." she replied, logging onto the multiplayer server. They played for hours and hours, chatting excitedly as they built their city. Since their castle was ruined, the two had started building a city to replace it. Since both were experienced Minecraft players, they were building in survival mode on hard. They managed just fine, and always kept an eye out for their hunger bar and hearts. Emily had crafted many different weapons, potions and such. Katie had finally obtained an enchantment table. Everything was going well; the trap for Entity 303 was being nicely built. Emily, though not as experienced as Katie, was still a pretty good hacker. Emily would log onto private servers for fun and immediately glitch back out. She could imagine the looks on the players' faces when they see her username. "Are you ready for this?" Emily whispered into the phone. Katie gulped and nodded. "Yep. And...he's online." The two girls drew in a deep breath. This was not going to be easy. Emily punched in some codes and forcefully dragged Entity 303 into their private server. Host Hey, nice to meet you! Member<^#*^?>:"> #$%^$*@#$ Katie translated in her mind. ''makeawishgirls Member I don't think so. "NOW EMILY!" Katie yelled into her phone. Emily pressed the ctrl button and v at the same time, pasting her weapon on the bar. She then clicked enter, releasing her powerful code. Host transmitting core overloader... Host core overloader transmitted Member <^#*^?>:"> transfer system locked Host <^#*^?>:"> system lock success Katie typed furiously. Server'' ''kicked <^#*^?>:"> "Oof! Ugh, Katie, I'm disconnected..." Emily sighed on the line. "that goddamned monster, kicked me somehow!" she grumbled furiously. Katie let out a slight chuckle. "Yeah, and the fun hasn't even begun." Katie changed her name and loaded up a single player world. Entity 303's POV He jerked back on his chair as he was mass teleported into a weird single player world. "Goddamn you, Katie!" he mumbled to himself. He opened up his toolbar and placed the creation stone in front of him. Member<^#*^?>:"> 0n3_mOv3_@nd_m1n3cr4ft_1s_g0n3 Suddenly, a grey figure emerged from behind him and whacked his character with its fist. One hit killed me?! When he respawned he was in a cage, chained to the bottom of the Ocean Biome. A kid was trolling him. He would not let this happen. To Be Continued In GreyGirl (2)... Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Entity 303 Category:Supernatural